Key of the Heart
by Shieldwing
Summary: Finally the time has come. Will Nova ever be able to find the key that is needed to free Antauri from the evil curse mark of the demon? Sequel to Clockwork.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Hmm I know I said that this would be out sooner then it is but I had issues with computer aswell as MAJOR writes block. Other then that I have two new one-shots I'm working on that have been taking up alot of my time. One of them is completely written in P.O.V. And the other is a father/son type thing. It shouldn't be too much longer before they're out but I just got a job so alot more of my time will be taken up. I'm sorry about that.

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing. I swear.

'Thoughts'

"Talk"

_Flashback_

Warnings- Nova isn't in character very much in this chapter. I'm trying to get better at keeping them in character but for a little bit she will not be. Also when Antauri finally comes in Please remember He is no longer his normal self he is still under the curse! Also DO NOT READ THIS WITHOUT READING CLOCKWORK FIRST!!!!!!

**Key of the Heart**

Chapter 1-Far to long...

How long had it been? How many days, hours, minutes? She didn't know. Her head flopped to the other side of the pillow as her dull pink eyes watched the wall.

'Why was he gone again? Oh yes that idiot Kadeno cursed him with the mark of Shambuukokuu. Yeah we figured out that guys name. The one who took us to the island that is.

He was really young actually only at the age of 17. Which made us wonder why he wanted Antauri so badly.

As said before evil knows no age. But still why couldn't he of just left with us? Why on earth did he have to stay on that island?

She sighed again for the thousandth time that day. 'It's because of that mark. He couldn't help it. He would do more harm then good it he was here with us. That's why he wasn't here. But still he just...'

Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall. 'Damn it Antauri How could you?!' The tears fell.

Green looked at red as sniffles filled the air. Sprx and Otto stood outside her door praying she was doing better today.

No such luck. Otto and Sprx gave each other a look of despair and began walking away. "It's been so long since she's been in there" Otto began "And not a day goes by where she doesn't cry for him." A fist slammed into the wall of the robot.

"Why'd ya have to stay there you idiot?!" Otto looked at his companion. "Antauri did what he had to do Sprx and as Antauri said may of hurt all of us if he had stayed."

"I'd rather be hurt then to see her cry like this Otto!! Do you even know how long it's been since we've seen her smile be happy?!?!" Otto said nothing.

"Over a Month OTTO!! Over a Month she's been in there crying or out here moping about!!!" The green monkey looked at the ground "I know Sprx.."

The red monkey hadn't heard the last comment, for he was already in the main room. Black eyes looked back at the door. "Nova please get better soon.. Antauri would want you to move on, get better, and find a way to save and stop him..." after whispering those last few words, he walked into the main room.

Almost as soon as he set foot in the room, a loud scream came from the yellow monkeys room. Heads shot up and eyes darted towards her room. Otto spun around and dashed off towards her room others following.

"Nova!!" Otto called as he burst into her room Chiro following. Hands tightly gripped the sides of her head as she thrashed about. Otto and Chiro grabbed her arms and tried to pry them away from her head.

As they tried she continued screaming. Sprx tried to calm her down while Gibson readied a tranquilizer. "Antauri!!!!"

The hyperforce looked at each other. After a few seconds her eyes slowly opened to see Otto, Chiro, and Sprx holding her down while Gibson held his drill pointed at her. She began to shake suddenly as new tears began to fall.

"Antauri, He's.." she looked at Chiro "He's in so much pain.." Chiro gave her a sympathetic look. "Nova he's.."

A sound of the door opening let the others know Jin-may had arrived. She quickly ran over to the shaking yellow monkey and scooped her up. "It's okay Nova you can tell me about this dream." Jin-may's eyes glanced over to the confused boys.

'Out' she mouthed to them. They nodded after a few seconds and each began to leave. First was Sprx, then Chiro, who was followed by Gibson.

Jin-may looked at the remaining green monkey who's hand was held tightly in the yellow monkeys. She smiled and nodded when he gave her that look that said 'Please? I really want to know' Otto smiled and tried pulling his hand away from Nova's.

Jin-may walked over to Nova's fluffy yellow bed. After succeeding in getting his hand away for the moment, the green one followed them and jumped onto the bed next to them. Jin-may held Nova close "What was it this time?"

"He was in that place again and such a look I never knew he could wear. He's... In so much pain..." She began shaking "Jin-may why.. Why do these visions keep happening?" The young girl shook her head "I'm not sure Nova"

"Maybe Antauri's trying to call out for help" Jin-may looked at the green monkey. "Maybe.." She looked down at the yellow monkey.

Nova currently had her eyes closed and a hand resting upon her forehead. As seconds passed her eyes didn't open. Jin-may was about to say something to the yellow monkey when her pink eyes snapped open. She had a look of pure terror upon her face as she darted out of the room. It took a few seconds to register what had just happened but when it finally did the two they jumped up and gave chase.

"NOVA!!" Nova ran through the main room where the others were to her yellow tube. She went down the tube to the door that led outside. The boy jumped up when Jin-may and Otto burst into the room.

"Where is she?!" Chiro pointed at her tube. "She ran to it and went out" 'No..' "We gotta catch her!" Jin-may ran towards her tube the others following. "What happened?!" Chiro yelled to her as they ran after the yellow monkey.

"She's going to go find him!" "You don't mean.." Jin-may nodded to the boy. Chiro's dark blue eyes narrowed slightly as he neared his own tube. "Monkey team stop Nova!!" The team minus Nova all nodded and headed for the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well, I've been out for a while. Oh well. Here's Chapter 2, for anyone who wants to read this still. Thanks go to, Duskblood, nadineelc, Lovelinelivelong369, LuLuChild, 4Evermonkeyfan, FireNovaLover, and gaara girl forever, for the reviews. They do mean alot. I own nothing.

This one you may need help on.

_This is Antauri's speech to his master._

'This is his master's speech back to him'

"Talk"

Upon Arrival,

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

Had to make it a little weird. Oh well Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Key of the Heart : Chapter 2

Days, Weeks, Months, Years.

Why was he counting down days? Like he knew.

He just knew war, war and fighting. That's all he had ever done anyway. Pale grey eyes swept across the plains, searching for his latest foe.

Ever since he had arrived, his master had been working him hard. He didn't fight his master, just kept doing what he knew was right.

Killing was right, he always had liked it. The blood passing through and around you, the sweet crunch of bone, the almost pleasurable scream the foe gave as they took their dying breath. It was... amazing.

A swift movement caught his well conditioned eyes and he was off, into the brush, not making a single sound. He had to move quickly, in complete concealment.

He could not afford his enemies eyes resting on him. That would mean pain.

He picked up speed.

There they were. A group of them. 6 of them. Who were they? Two were human, 4 were like him. Why was that?

He slowed his fiery pace, coming to stay behind a young sapling that lay in the underbrush. 'Why have you stopped?' _They look like me.. the 4 of them do.._ He thought.

'They are the force of a planet called Shuggazoom. They are the 'protectors'. They are your greatest enemies.' _Enemies?_ 'Yes. Will you attack and fight them?' _If you so wish it master._

'Excellent. They are your next assignment.' He gave a small nod. 'You see, your job is to infiltrate their stronghold, a machine called the Super Robot. You will grow close to them, make them believe you are good, healed, and when I give the signal, you will attack and kill them with one acception. Bring me the golden one.'

His eyes swept the area again, searching for the specified one. He found her, one with golden fur and rose colored eyes.

_Alright, the girl._ 'Yes, you my friend look like someone they use to know, another simian who long ago died. His name was Antauri. Remember it. They will welcome you, thinking that you are him, but they will be highly suspicious. You must prove you are that person, but have merely lost all your memories.'

He thought about this now. Antauri? That seemed so familiar to him. But if he did this, they wouldn't willingly let him in? They were that trusting?

What idiots.

_When do I leave?_

His eyes opened, their color a pale blue. He sat up, his fur silver, his body adapted with all his powers. Looking at his hands, he shook his head. "What an excellent disguise."

He rose a brow. Whey was his voice different? Deep, yet not as dark and sinister like it had been just hours before. It was almost...calming.

Weird.

He looked around the room, unsure as to where he was. He spotted a window, and, instead of walking, floated over to the window. He didn't seem surprised, yet he was. How was he able to float?

That's when it hit him. A vision. It was strange and his eyes were wide, unsure. A giant green ape stood, letting out an earth shaking roar. It made even the demon he was flinched slightly at it's tremendous power.

But just like that, it was over. He shook his head and looked out the window next to him. He was above a pink and white looking planet. "Where-?"

'Shuggazoom'

He nodded. This was the place, their home that they protected. He let a smile pass his lips. This was where he was supposed to go.

Walking towards a transport tube, he readied himself for what was to come. "_All systems set. Launch: 30 seconds_" An automated voice rattled off, making him shake his head. He always hated that thing. He crossed his arms, waiting for the countdown to begin. "_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 Launch!_"

He was off, his tube plummeting towards the pink planet, ready for the burning atmosphere. He kept his eyes closed, awaiting and bracing himself for the crash he knew was to come. But he wasn't worried at all about it. He was completely calm.

It was almost erie.

"_Land approaching. Impact in 20 seconds_" The voice prattled off to him again. He let out a low growl, but stopped at how wrong and weird it sounded. He began to count the seconds, only getting to 7, before he felt the shaking. He knew he had reached his destination.

After a few more seconds, the tube began to shake like crazy, sounds becoming loud. Sc reaching and tearing, trees and plants, the earth itself trying to resist the entrance of one it didn't want. But like the vision it just stopped. "_Returning temperature. Do not depart: 5 minutes._" He tapped his arm impatiently with his metallic fingers. He didn't want to wait, but he also didn't want to feel the pain of heat.

A clink, followed by beeps and bolts turning were heard. With a loud hiss the door slid open, as did his eyes. He smiled and climbed away from his transport tube. Scanning the area, he couldn't help but question where he was. Everywhere around him, there were trees, overgrown plants and the feeling of death. Where was he? This couldn't be Shuggazoom. Wasn't the planet civilized? This looked like his training Fields, dark and frightening.

A loud noise alerted him. Crouching down he was in his attack position in seconds. His eyes ran from place to place looking and searching. He saw nothing, but didn't let his guard up. He took of instead.

He stopped in a clearing, the last place he wanted to be, but that's where he found them. Formless. Hundreds of them. He smiled, a true smile. At least he got to kill something in this god forsaken land. A loud screech was heard as he activated his razor sharp ghost claws.

They glowed purple and he had to let out a small chuckle. "Purple, how girlish." The formless had heard him, and they were ready to attack in seconds.

In groups they attacked the simian, but he was stronger. He sliced clean through half of them, hacking and cutting. He had a deranged smile to his lips as he cut through all that came after him. After each cut, the things would turn into black goop and fall to the ground. Some of the goop stuck to his fur, yet he payed it no mind. It wasn't like it mattered, it showed he was not to be feared.

He had to be somewhat careful when they got closer to him, as they had razor sharp claws, and he didn't want to be hit. That would mean pain. Pain was bad. Dodging left, right, sinking into the ground when necessary. He had to make sure this was all perfect.

These things were no joke. After what seemed 5 seconds, that turned 10 minutes, he had only one left. His breathing was harsh, uneven, but he was smirking, showing his teeth, no longer fangs. Black goo from the monsters coated him, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes locked onto his target.

One was left.

One stood before him.

One would die.

His claw retracted, curling to a fist, then flexing out into a menacing purple claw. He stood, bringing his right foot fore ward, left back, crouching down into his pose. His right claw touched the surface of the earth, holding him up slightly while his left rose into the air, threatening the goo filled monster. His tail moved around behind him, much like a cat's when ready to attack it's prey. He let loose his sinister smile again, his eyes glowing in the mid morning day.

The thing ran.

Ran into the forest, trying to escape and keep it's life. He had to smile at this, it was fun. A chase, a chase was fun and exciting. They prey could run all it wanted, but nothing had ever escaped him. He was like a cat in more ways then one.

He bent even closer to the earth, preparing to make a mad dash after the formless and take it's pathetic life.

Just as he was about to take his first step, something tackled him from behind. He fell to the earth, his balance thrown, and his guard completely down. How had he not sensed them coming?!

Master would not be pleased at this. He threw his thoughts and now had to worry about his attacker. He was ready to flip the person and slice their neck clean off. He re-opened his eyes preparing himself for his attack, when something stopped him dead on.

"Antauri!?!?!"


End file.
